Futoshi Kijima
is of the Goggle V. Biography Goggle V Kijima is a 27 year old zoo worker. His forehead jewel is the opal (second highest pitch), symbolizing Mu (Lemuria). His rhythmic gymnastic apparatus is the ball. Despite being technically the oldest of the team, Kijima has a string of bad luck and is often used by the series for comic relief, especially when it comes to marksmanship (during the mind-game against Tapir Mozoo, he was pitted in a gunshot fight and scored a draw while the rest of his friends scored victory in their own games, later, when fighting the Deathdark dressed up as cowboys, he was shot to the point that his pants went off). Turboranger .]] Futoshi and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GoggleYellow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kijima fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GoggleYellow powers are later utilised by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Futoshi and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kijima, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen, , , Gavan and arrive to assist the Goggle V. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow: to be added GoggleYellow Mecha *Goggle Dump Arsenal *Goggle Brace *Goggle Sabre *Yellow Ball *Yellow Opal Megaton Ball *Yellow Hammer Attacks *Yellow Holedigging *Yellow Attack *Yellow Tackle *Yellow Double Throw *Yellow Windmill Throw Design GoggleYellow wears a yellow cloth suit with a white torso rounded down towards a stripe around the belt-buckle, with a white belt and a buckle in a triangular form; the long top of the triangle is a stretched-out letter "G" with the Arabic number "5" filling the rest. His gloves are white with a yellow band around the wrists and the boots are pure white. A pin with the Goggle V logo is pinned on his left side and a scarf flows around his neck. Beneath the belt is a white pocket where he keeps his Goggle Sabre. The helmet is split in three, with a yellow top and a gray mouthpiece at the bottom. His visor is black surrounded in silver similar to the design above. Above the visor is an ornate design with a yellow topaz in the center carved in the shape of a rectangle, a representation of the number "4". Ranger Key The is Futoshi Kijima's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GoggleYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as GoggleYellow. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Go-Busters. The Goggle V keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Goggle V keys were defeated by Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Futoshi received his key and became GoggleYellow once more. Imitations Deathdark Yellow: GoggleYellow's evil counterpart in Deathdark V, a team made of five ninja Spotmen who use a transformation technique similar to Tanuki Mozoo to become the heroes. As with the rest of Deathdark V, Deathdark Yellow appears similar to GoggleYellow with slight differences, its scarf is the color of his uniform (yellow) instead of pure white, its weapon is black in color and the team introduction pose has their arms going downwards instead of upwards like the Goggle V entry pose. Also unlike the original GoggleYellow, Deathdark Yellow does not have the energy of the opal. Deathdark Yellow was defeated by the enhanced weapon, Yellow Opal Megaton Ball. Upon defeat, along with the rest of the team, it changed back to an ordinary Spotman. Prior to this, a Spotman tried to use Kijima's Goggle Brace to become GoggleYellow after he is captured, but was shocked by gem energy when trying to use it. Using this to his advantage, Kijima tricks the Spotman to return the brace, which he uses to transform and escape. Gallery Goggle-yellowf.png|A female version of GoggleYellow as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Futoshi Kijima is portrayed by Sanpei Godai. As GoggleYellow, his suit actor was Shoukou Ifuji. Notes *Sanpei Godai previously played (Gold-Stealth Captor 5), the Yellow Warrior of , a Sentai-esqe series which was once classed as the second series of Super Sentai. *Piloting Goggle Dump, GoggleYellow is the first Yellow to possess his own individual mecha. See also *Natsuki Mamiya - Another Sentai Yellow with associations with Lemuria. External links *GoggleYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GoggleYellow at the Dice-O Wiki